


One Night In Vegas

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Las Vegas, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2019, Plot Twists, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You wake up in a Vegas suite with Tony Stark wearing the biggest diamond ring you’ve seen in your life.  The two of you then try and piece the night together.Square:  @iron-man-bingo - Accidentally Married, @marvelfluffbingo - Woke up Married





	One Night In Vegas

You woke up with your head pounding and your eyelashes stuck together. Not that you particularly wanted to open your eyes. You wanted to pass out again and hopefully, sleep through until your headache was gone.

Unfortunately, along with the pounding, there was nausea that was starting to get to the unbearable point and you could already feel the bile rising in your throat. You were going to throw up, and you had to work out how you were going to get untangled from whoever it was you were currently tangled up with.

You pried your eyes open slowly. The room was filled with the bright light of the desert sun outside and your eyes did not seem to want to adjust to it. You groaned and tried to pull away from whoever was clinging to you like a koala. When your eyes finally adjusted you saw it was Tony and let out a sigh of relief. Your relationship with Tony wasn’t exactly conventional but the idea of waking up with a stranger when you were as blackout wasted as you got last night was not one you were a fan of.

He grumbled and seemed to tighten up around you more and you pushed him. “Let me up.” You whined.

He let you go, rolling over and grunting as you stumbled out of the circular bed and ran to the bathroom, dropping to your knees on the marble floor and emptying your stomach.

Last night had been… well, you weren’t even sure. It had started with a few rounds of poker in the high rollers lounge. You had a reservation at Scotch 80 Prime though so you had to leave before too much money had either been lost or made so that Tony could have his wish of eating his way through a $100 steak and drink $50 glasses of whiskey.

After that, you had gone to Tao. There had been dancing and drinking, both with Tony and without. Then after that was a big blank space of time. You had no idea how you had managed to get back to the hotel.

You sat by the toilet for a while, after you’d finished throwing up and then dry-heaving. All you could do was just keep your eyes closed and your forehead pressed to the cold marble wall. You might have dozed off even, it was hard to tell. When you finally got up, you flushed and went to rinse your mouth out. It was when you were washing your hands you saw the ring.

The fact you hadn’t realized it was there up until then was a little shocking on its own. The thing was huge. It had a large rectangular-cut diamond in the middle with similar diamonds cascading down the platinum band in smaller and smaller sizes. Assuming it was real - and it probably was - it would have cost a fortune. It was sitting on the ring finger of your left hand and you had no memory of even getting given it.

You splashed your face with water and went back out to the bedroom. “Tony?” You said, quietly at first, going to sit on the sofa opposite the circular bed.

He was sprawled out on his stomach with just the sheet over his naked ass and he grumbled in response to you.

“Tony?” You repeated, a little louder this time.

He rolled over covering his eyes and groaning, though once he was on his back he seemed to just fall back to sleep.

“Tony!” You shouted, immediately regretting the decision. The sound split through your skull and you clutched your forehead in your hands.

“Why are you yelling?” Tony whined.

“Did you propose to me last night?”

Tony sat up and blinked at you slowly. “I don’t think so. I hadn’t planned to ask you to marry me anyway.”

“Then where did this come from?” You said, holding up his hand.

He looked at the ring on your finger and then at your face before getting up and hobbling towards you, grabbing his glasses off the nightstand and slipping them on as he came over, sighing in relief once they were in place.

He flopped down next to you and took your hand. “You’d think with all the drinking I’ve done in my life I wouldn’t get hangovers anymore. What the fuck did we do last night?”

“Got engaged, apparently.” You said. “This was you, right?”

He scrunched up half his face. “It’s a little much. So I guess so. I really don’t remember anything.”

“Did somebody roofie us?” You asked. “It’s seriously blank.”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, they slipped us a roofie, made me buy a ring, pop the question, then put us in bed together.”

“This is so weird.” You said lying down with your head in his lap. He gently stroked his fingers through your hair. “I guess… we should figure out where you got it from and return it?”

“What? You need a bigger ring?” He teased.

You snorted, and immediately pinched the bridge of your nose. “I need pain killers and water.”

“Yeah. That could help. I’ll call the butler to get us something, and food. Greasy food. We can take a shower in the meantime.” He said.

You got up and he smacked your ass as you headed to the bathroom, he picked up the phone. You turned the shower on and took off the ring and put it on the counter. You had been with Tony for years and years now. Marriage had never once come up, so a drunken proposal seemed so out of character. You tapped the ring like you were checking it was real and then got in under the hot water, turning your face up to it and opening your mouth as it cascaded down on you.

It wasn’t long until Tony was stepping in behind you. His arms circled your waist and he rested his forehead against your shoulder. “I’m either never drinking again or I’m drinking as soon as I get out of the shower. I haven’t decided.”

You laughed softly and he started to wash your hair. “Did you want to get married, Tony?”

He didn’t say anything for a moment. He just kept massaging your scalp until you made a strangled gurgling sound. He chuckled and kissed your shoulder. “Why do you not want to take the ring back?”

“No, I absolutely want to take the ring back. If we ever do get engaged, it’s not going to be when I’m blackout drunk.” You said.

Tony took a breath and you turned to face him. “Is saying I really don’t actually give a shit and okay answer?” He asked.

You nodded. “Yeah, of course. No wrong answers.”

“Good. Because weird as it might seem, I really don’t. I love you and it’s you and me. If getting married was something that was important to you, we’d already be married. I just don’t care about the whole thing enough to bother.”

You nodded again. This wasn’t exactly a shock. Neither of you had ever talked about getting married. It did beg one question though. “So, what the fuck is with the ring?”

“I have no idea. I’ll get FRIDAY to take us over our steps last night. It’ll be like watching the hangover, only staring us.”

You laughed and pecked his lips, before stepping under the water and rinsing your hair out. “This is going to be scary.”

“You’re telling me.” Tony teased.

You finished the shower and got out, drying off and changing into some sweats. You moved the ring to the in-room safe for safekeeping and then when out to the hall. Looking downstairs at the living and bar area of the suite was like looking down on a war zone where the primary weapons used were glitter and bottles. It had been trashed and there were already maids going around and cleaning up. You groaned and shook your head. The Butler that had been assigned to your suite greeted you both at the bottom of the stairs. “Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Stark. Mr. Hogan and Colonel Rhodes are both waiting for you at the dining table.”

“Rhodey’s here?” Tony asked, looking both confused and delighted as he almost skipped off to the dining area.

You went to follow after him when the butler stopped you. “Mrs. Stark?”

You turned and looked at him. It wouldn’t be the first time someone had called you that. “I’m not Mrs. Stark.” You corrected him.

“My apologies. It was what you asked me to call you when you came in last night.” He said and before you could even unpack that bit of information he was handing you a bottle. “For your headache. And I took the liberty of having your dress dry cleaned.”

“My dress?” You asked.

“Your wedding dress. You left it on the stairs.”

Your eyes went wide and you lurched towards the living room, fumbling to uncap the lid of the bottle of ibuprofen you were holding. “Tony!” You yelled.

You stumbled into the room to be greeted by the bemused looking Rhodey and Happy and a confused looking Tony.

“What is it, dear?” Tony asked.

“There’s the blushing bride!” Rhodey teased.

Tony’s head snapped around and he stared slack-jawed at his best friend. “The what now?”

“The bride. You guys got married last night. You don’t remember?” Rhodey answered, seeming to be fully aware that the two of you had no idea what happened last night.

“Someone had better fill us in on what the hell you’re talking about,” Tony said and fixed his eyes on Happy.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Happy asked, and shoveled a forkful of eggs and bacon into his mouth.

“Dancing at Tao.” You said as you finally got the bottle cap off the pills and tipped some into your palm. You downed them with orange juice, drinking it straight from the pitcher.

“Yeah, Tao for me too,” Tony said.

“Alright. So you gotta forgive me because it can be hard to keep track of the two of you when you go on one of your little escapades. You were drinking a lot. Even for you, boss. You kept sneaking off to the bathrooms. Pretty sure to fuck. I think but I don’t know, you might have taken e. Because after one trip in you came back extra level loving on everything and rubbing your faces on things like cats.” Happy explained and took a sip of his coffee.

Tony has snatched the pills off you and downed some with coffee.

“So,” Happy continued. “You started both waxing poetic about how in love you were and how much better at being a couple you were than every other couple in the world because you ‘got’ each other. You said,” He said pointed at you. “That you were better than every married couple because they just had to shackle each other and you two were free with your love.”

He swung his arm so he was pointing at Tony. “You said, that because you were so much better than every married couple you should probably just get married and that any wedding you had would be better than any wedding anyone else had ever had. You then demanded we go and find a jeweler so you could get her a ring.”

“Oh no,” Tony said.

“Oh yes.” Happy said. “I drove you around for a bit hoping you might sober up but you kept drinking in the car and telling me to hurry up because your love needed to be acknowledged. I found a jeweler. You bought the biggest fucking ring they had that also fit. You dropped to your knee in the jeweler and proposed right away.”

“Oh god.” You groaned.

Happy nodded and had another mouthful of his breakfast as you poured your first cup of coffee and Tony poured his second.

“So then you said,” he said gesturing to you with his fork. “That your love was too big to wait, that it had to be announced to the world now. You agreed,” he poked his fork in Tony’s direction. “So you bought wedding bands and made me take you dress and suit shopping.”

“This is where I got the phone call,” Rhodey interjected. “Not from either of you, I might add. Happy called me freaking out. He knew that you would probably regret this but he hadn’t been able to talk you out of it. I got in my War Machine armor and high-tailed it over.”

“I had hoped that at some point you would sober up and stop but no, you kept getting champagne everywhere we went. I seriously don’t know how you don’t have alcohol poisoning. When you had your dress and suit you made me find a chapel. You specifically wanted to be married by Elvis.” Happy explained.

“Fuck!” Tony groaned, letting his head fall back as he rubbed his temples.

“I arrived just in time to be your witness,” Rhodey explained. “There was no talking you out of it. Then you came back here and had a ‘reception’. Which was just random strangers drinking and partying until you guys went up to bed and passed out and we kicked everyone out.”

“Jesus.” You hissed.

“Yep. So that’s what happened last night. I think I’m banning you from the state of Nevada quite frankly, Tones.” Rhodey said.

“Shutting that gate after the horses have bolted, huh, platypus?” Tony said without raising his head.

No one said anything for a bit. Rhodey and Happy just finished up their breakfast while you and Tony just slumped in your chair.

Finally, you sat up straight and began to put food onto a plate. “I guess we’re married then.”

Tony huffed and started doing the same. “Guess we are. Oh well.” He said. “Alright, So we release a statement saying we eloped to avoid a media frenzy and it was just us and our closest friends?”

“Ha!” Happy barked. “Nice try, boss. But you live-streamed it.”

Tony groaned and banged his head on the table. “Of course I did.”

“It had over three million viewers.”

Tony straightened back up and adjusted his glasses. “Alright let’s see it.”

Rhodey chuckled, clearly delighted by proceedings and flicked his phone open. He clicked on it a few times and flicked the screen so the giant TV that looked over the room turned on and shaky footage of an extremely happy Tony standing at the end of an aisle next to an Elvis impersonator. The bridal waltz started up and the screen swung around to show you walking down the aisle.

“Does my dress have LED lights in it?” You asked.

“It sure does!” Rhodey teased.

“You said it made you feel like a magical princess.” Happy added.

“Always a look I aspire to.” You deadpanned. “Good god, this is mortifying.”

“We do look happy though. Look at how in love we are.” Tony said.

You smiled and leaned against his shoulder. “Yeah, we do look happy.”

You watched through the ceremony, experiencing your wedding for what felt like the first time. The smiles never left your faces and when Elvis said ‘kiss the bride’, Tony dipped you.

“Aww, you’re cute.” You said.

“You are,” Tony shot back.

You leaned in and kissed him gently, and he cupped your jaw, deepening it just a little. When you pulled back the smile on his face was mirrored by the one on yours.

“If we bought wedding bands, where are they?” You asked.

Happy fished in his pocket pulling out two matching platinum bands. “You asked to have a photo of them taken with the flowers and then forget to get them back.” He said handing them over.

You each took them and slipped them on your ring finger and then held them up as you assessed them.

“Guess we better call the kids and tell them mommy and daddy got married,” Tony said.

“God, I hope they don’t get too annoyed we didn’t have them as the flower girls.”

Tony shrugged. “If they are we can do it again properly. Actually, invite people. Let them choose where it happens.”

“You know they’ll choose Disney, don’t you?” You said.

He shrugged. “Can’t be any tackier than what I just witnessed.”

Tony pulled out his phone and dialed the nanny and for one second you were sure you saw Rhodey and Happy smirking at each other.


End file.
